Ezlo
|firstgame = The Minish Cap (2005) |race = |kindred = }} Ezlo is a character from The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. He is a Minish who was transformed into a green bird-like cap. He serves as Link's main companion in the game. Ezlo gives hints and information to him whenever Select is pressed. He can also shrink himself and Link to Minish size if Link is standing atop a Picori Portal. Ezlo often makes jokes and sarcastic comments at Link's expense, but he genuinely likes Link, possibly suggesting that his behavior is a form of "tough love". It also appears that he must eat despite becoming a hat. At a certain point in Link's adventure, Ezlo will comment that he hid an "eggy snack" in Link's hair about a month ago and forgot about it. If Link talks to Ezlo, he will also make several other remarks about being hungry, even at one point talking in his sleep about "not being able to eat another bite". This shows his fondness for food. Biography Ezlo was once a renowned Minish craftsman and master to Vaati, his apprentice. Ezlo was working on a grand project: to make a Magic Cap that could grant the wishes of its wearer. As soon as Ezlo had finished his creation, Vaati took the cap for himself and planned on using it for his plan. He transformed himself into a powerful Hylian mage and Ezlo into a green bird-like cap. Dreading what Vaati could achieve with this newfound power, Ezlo tried to follow after him and stop him. Vaati, on a quest for the mythical Light Force, turns Princess Zelda to stone, prompting her friend, Link, to embark on a quest to stop Vaati with the power of the Four Elements and the Picori Blade. Inside the Minish Woods, Link meets Ezlo, who is being attacked by Octoroks. Link vanquishes the enemies, and the two team up. However, Ezlo's current form prevents him from following Link on foot, so he positions himself atop Link's head, functioning as both Link's cap and his companion. Ezlo's powers are strong enough to shrink Link to Minish size whenever the two stand atop a magical portal. After obtaining some of the elements, Link and Ezlo encounter Vaati outside of Hyrule Castle. After a short conversation between them and a subsequent attack by two Moblins, Ezlo explains the history between him and his traitorous apprentice, along with Vaati's intentions to obtain the mythical Light Force. Eventually, Link and Ezlo manage to defeat Vaati in the corrupted Dark Hyrule Castle before he succeeds in his plan. In Vaati's wake, they find the Magic Cap that Ezlo had made. The curse placed on him now broken with Vaati's defeat, Ezlo is transformed back into his original shape. Ezlo then introduces himself to Princess Zelda and gives her the Magic Cap, saying that her wishes could become reality through the wish granting cap. She uses the Magic Cap to wish away all of Vaati's evil deeds, returning Hyrule Castle back to its normal, peaceful state. After this, the portal to the Minish World begins to close for another hundred years. Ezlo is saddened to leave the human world. As a parting gift, he gives Link a floppy green hat, similar to what he had looked like while he served as Link's cap, stating that it suited the hero. Ezlo then shrinks to Minish form and walks towards the portal to the Minish World, stopping for a moment to say goodbye to his friend. With that being said, he walks into the portal, the door closing behind him. Abilities While in a cap form, Ezlo has little of the powers he once had as a Minish. He can, however, shrink Link (as well as himself) down to Minish size when both stand on top of a Picori Portal, as well as restore them to their original size. These portals often look like tree stumps, pots, or rocks, among other things. Additionally, he can open himself as a parachute to keep Link airborne for a little while whenever Link jumps into a gust of wind, or to send him to a higher area when jumping into a stronger whirlwind. In his true form, Ezlo had the typical powers of a Minish plus his own vast magical powers. He was also a brilliant craftsman since he managed to create an object as powerful as the Magic Cap. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ezlo is featured as a sticker. His sticker gives a +19 bonus to head attacks, and can be applied to anyone. Gallery File:Link Stabbing (The Minish Cap).png|Artwork of Ezlo and Link File:Link Artwork 1 (The Minish Cap).png|Artwork of Ezlo and Link File:Link Artwork 2 (The Minish Cap).png|Artwork of Ezlo and Link File:Link Artwork 3 (The Minish Cap).png|Artwork of Ezlo and Link File:Link Artwork 5 (The Minish Cap).png|Artwork of Ezlo and Link File:Link Artwork 6 (The Minish Cap).png|Artwork of Ezlo and Link File:Link Artwork 7 (The Minish Cap).png|Artwork of Ezlo and Link File:Link Artwork 8 (The Minish Cap).png|Artwork of Ezlo and Link examining a Dungeon Map File:Link and the Gust Jar.png|Artwork of Ezlo and Link using the Gust Jar File:Ezlo and Vaati.png|Ezlo and Vaati, being restored to their original forms, from ''The Minish Cap'' manga File:Link & Ezlo Cave of Flames.png|Artwork of Link and Ezlo in the Cave of Flames es:Ezero Category:Minish Category:Sages Category:Clothes Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:Headwear